Finally
by Danali-Grace08
Summary: NOT FOR KIKYO FANS!


Chapter 1The Close Encounter of Love

A 15year old teenaged girl sat up with a startled breath from her tranquil slumber. Golden eyes belong, guy appearing 18 years old, to a hanyou in red watching her.

"Inuyasha! You scared me." Kagome sighed in relief.

"Sorry..." he broke his broken gaze on her.

"It's okay; I just had a bad dream." She wrapped the warm wool blanket around her tighter. "Man, its cold tonight." she looked up to Inuyasha, "Why don't you come down and get warm?" Inuyasha responded by jumping down out of his tree perch and settled beside Kagome. Nothing but silence followed…

_He__'s so handsome with the fire light playing across his face._ Kagome felt the soft tingle of a blush stroke her cheeks. She looked away hopeful that Inuyasha didn't notice, but she was so wrong. He smiled slyly at her actions.

As he continued his observation Kagome began to quiver. Inuyasha's instincts whispered in his ear telling him to hold her. He obeyed by pulling Kagome into his warm embrace; snuggling her close. By now her whole being tingled from the crimson blushes blanketing her.

"Uhhhh…Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome looked timorously up at him, but softened her appearance at once when observing an amorous gaze on his face.

"You were cold and I wanted to warm you up." He glanced downward to see her blushing intensely," but I guess I already have."

"No you're not holding me correctly." Kagome moved from a cradling pose, and settled into a sitting position in Inuyasha's lap so she could relax her head on his upper body. He held her securely and ran his clawed fingers through her lengthy, soft, cascading tresses, at the same time inhaling Kagome's gentle fragrance of jasmine along with roses. Inuyasha liberally permitted his fingers to caress and manipulate her neck.

"That feels wonderful." Kagome whispered. She pulled her hair over her left shoulder exposing more of her delicate neck. Inuyasha knew this was an invitation and he wasn't going to pass it up. He moved down to tease her flesh with his fangs gently. Then he moved to nibble on her ear causing the reaction of a light moan. He gingerly licked at the few marks he made as an apology of his foreplay. Inuyasha was beginning to grow more adventurous. He affectionately loved and kissed her neck, she even permitted Inuyasha to forward on her chest region. Inuyasha, with a baby light touch, kissed her skin. Kagome loved the pleasure Inuyasha provided her, but she thirst for more. She promptly moved to face him. Inuyasha could sense the warmth being generated from her loins on his stomach.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered. She caressed his cheek. His face was warm and carried a slight blush. She continued to move closer until their noses touched. Inuyasha was hypnotized by her gaze as he moved into kiss Kagome's soft, sweet, full lips. The kiss started tenderly, but held an overwhelming passion. Heavenly bliss surrounded the couple. As the two parted all memories of Kikyou beat down on them, as the torn couple fell into each other's embrace. Tears stung and surged down Kagome's face and Inuyasha understood why. (A/n: I hate her. Sorry to all of you Kikyou fans.)

"Do you …still love her?" Kagome gazed at him with blurred vision. Nothing… The weak attempt of a barrier restraining her broken heart and emotion washed away her tears dissolved it.

"Why!" Tears of hatred, anger and sadness streamed continued to flood down her face, "Kikyou's just a walking pile of dirt now. The last time I checked she doesn't even have a soul plus Kikyou is just a reincarnation of her former self. Please just tell me why you still love her? I know Kikyou gave up her life, but don't you want to be with me?"

"I want to be with you forever. I don't love her at all I only feel in indebted to her.", Kagome calm down fairly as Inuyasha held her tighter.

"She isn't alive don't feel indebted to her.", Kagome tightened her grip on his haroi, "Besides I love you so much more than she ever could have." Kagome pushed herself out of him embrace, and laid down where she was sleeping. She continued to cry silently, but felt her hot tears wiped away from her cheek as a warm figure lay behind her. Kagome passed Inuyasha half her pillow and blanket so he wouldn't be cold. Tears gushed generously down redden face that night as so many nights before as she fell into a dreamless slumber.

**Morning**

All that remained of the roaring fire last night was reduced to some ash and a few hot coals. Sunlight that passed between the tree's barrier of leaves and branches playfully warmed and caressed Kagome's face rousing her from sleep. Once she fully opened her bright honey brown eyes Kagome found herself using Inuyasha's chest as a pillow, with his arms delicately wrapped around her thin waist. Kagome tried to free herself without disturbing Inuyasha's slumber; that was the last thing she wanted to do. _Oh no! I__'m stuck._ This wasn't a good situation what if one of her friends awoke to find Inuyasha and her in this position. As soon as the wave of worry gripped Kagome's mind it dissipated upon hearing Inuyasha's voice.

"I sure as hell don't love or like her anymore." he paused and nuzzled her cheek," You're the one I want." Inuyasha whispered the last sentence," I feel more love for you than I ever did for Kikyou." Kagome experienced happiness beyond measure at that moment, and the anger of last night dissipated from her body.

"Thank kami." Kagome whispered, and traced his face before she kissed Inuyasha sweetly causing him to awake. Inuyasha pulled her closer and continued the delight of the kiss. As the innocent kiss ended Inuyasha became as confused as a lost puppy dog.

"I thought you were mad at me?"

"I forgave you since you said the sweetest thing to me." Kagome flicked his nose playfully.


End file.
